Crimson Alive: Extreme Encounter
is a freeware 2D competitive fighting game made by doujin circle Keropyon and exclusively released for Microsoft Windows in 2004. It is also the third installment of ''Crimson Alive series. Gameplay In three of his 2D fighting game doujin circle "Kero Pyon" was the development of "Crimson Alive",. Works ASCII 2D Fighting Maker 2nd. It is a legitimate sequel followed by "Crimson Alive GENESIS OF THE HERETIC" and "Crimson Alive Burst Again". In addition boss character of previous work in the "KiriHara Rachel", has emerged as a sub-character "Asakura Amane", "Night phobia type Ⅰ" is added to the new. Characters that can be used by default, has become a large volume of a total 16 people. The notice is first and foremost for the first game, it will be equipped with the character voice. Including the narration, voice is added to the whole character. I'm pulling out the sense of realism even more. Cut-in and enter issues a (Deadly Attack) Final Act In addition, I am powered up greatly in directing surface. The operation is common series, 4-button lever 8 + direction "punch", "kick", "large attack power" and "Break Arts". However, the system has changed significantly. System that exists in the works of conventional or less in the green character, the new system that is mounted from this work will be written in red letters. Break Arts Powerful means of attack blast off exists than the old work, the other party. Operation of arts of all break character has become faster than previous work this time, I am now also incorporate the chain slide combo. However, because this time they have already in the middle attribute, as would have been prevented even defense crouching opponent. The specifications can not be applied to cancel Special Move Like its predecessor. Emergency avoidance behavior Moving means for the emergency avoidance behavior, while advancing (or retrodeviation) before rolling. Become systemic invincible against hitting from the mobile immediately after. The powerless to throw, the decision may also occur beaten to the bottom in the second half of the operations running. Invincible the whole time is shorter than the previous work, the moving distance is also because it is shorter, to severe slightly coming off a missile. Large Jump If you enter in the upward direction from the put under the direction of the arrow keys, it is a long jump distance than usual. Crimson heat gauge The gauge, such as required to perform certain actions, such as Final Act and overlay characters. 2 gauge stock state at the time of the battle before. Increases in and out tricks, and or cladding the opponent's attack. As usual, the gauge stock up to a maximum of four. Final Act So-called "Deadly Attack". Powerful deathblow to be activated by consuming two gauges. Max Force So-called "potential". Final mystery to be triggered by consuming all four gauges. Chain slide combo That the system familiar to the continuous tricks by connecting to the normal technique from normal skills. "Large power → break the flow of the Arts punch → kick → power large" of the previous work has added this time. Variations of continuous tricks in more than last by this. Passive It exercises a "passive" in the upper direction key + button in each moment to be down. Return position of passive after depends on the button you press, short short long long move backward front, in the break Arts backward, in large power front, kick punch. In addition, passive generation I like to work at the end. ★ overlay the Arts (1 gauge consumption skills) System that consumes one gauge, feeding the deathblow of its own character. Technique's performance in different character each, but high performance is almost than deathblow normal. ★ (Break Arts squatting) Aerial start technique As the name suggests, starting technique of aerial rave. Can it is possible to float high partner is applied to only cancel the target jump regardless of hit, and hit the guard. It is possible to impress upon him the succession in the air from here. ★ target jump Thing of the available special jump only work from break Arts squatting above. It is possible to put out automatically If you put on the lever to break Arts during squatting, but need quick quite operation if shed attack an opponent that was floated so little special timing. ★ shift attack Features of the shift attack while small jump forward, it let out a blow skills of non-defense squatting. Since somewhat slow operation, it tends to be reaction to the other, but because the decision is smaller it is done for the lower than it looks, be able to attack while avoiding tricks that attack rolls in a downward direction and the work of foot payment system. ★ Tech guard System close to blocking. Special defense system that generates by putting back the lever good timing to the verge of receiving the opponent's attack. Can be activated later in "guard Cancel" in taking the guard state that emits light pale Upon a successful input, press each button during this. Also has the effect of disabling recoil at the time of the attack, a certain increase in the amount of gauge, such as the reduction of the guard curing time. Since accepting the input even during continuous guard, also possible to aim when you guard the work of multi-guard system. ★ guard Cancel Fight back means that makes it possible to pay out from Tech guard state. Activated by pressing a button on each Tech guard during. Few streets of the button, guard cancellation behavior of class 4 is present in all. · Upper counter-attack (punch button) Guard Cancel feeding the blow from the falling state. Are easily crushed invincible time, so tear down prior to the occurrence of the attack, but judgment, cancellation will be applied at the deathblow. And lower counter-attack (kick buttons) Cancel guard for feeding the foot of pay lower decision to overturn the opponent. Invincible would cut off prior to the occurrence of the attack judgment, but on the relationship between attitude is low, there is also be Kawaseru the opponent's attack. Not be canceled. · Deadly counter-attack (large power button) Cancel guard for feeding the work of long deathblow system of invincible time. Invincible continues until just before the attack judgment occur, plow during the swing away or if it is a large guard. Guard Cancel move forward roll (break Arts button) Cancel guard to perform emergency avoidance move forward in full invincible state. Relatively safe guard canceling means because there is no chance basically. It is ... more. Was introduced along with the abolition of the "rave beat combo" still noticeably as the major change is, or would be "overlay the Arts". Dancing skills of all common character was deployed until now, but now the format technique with a unique color of each character to fire from now. Some characters Consequently, the width of the attack was widely spread, that beat rave combo is no longer incorporated into cooperation, also characters struggle to reverse. However, what is balanced overall it is looking thing. By "Aerial start technique", "jump target" is set, (air combo) can now be Aerial Rave in attack surface. Also in the works of the past, was able to give the wire damage from the rave beat combo and break arts, but it has become easier to do aerial combo is from this work. And by that break Arts is no longer a middle attack, has been introduced instead of a "shift attack", too has heightened the elements of each other to read. In defense surface, making it possible to adopt the system close to the blocking of Tech guard, paying out a guard cancel attack from there. Specifications There are various features by means of the buttons is pressed, so that can be selectively used to, I have been to quite elaborate. In addition to large power-up in the production surface, volume-up of the entire game installation of the new system of many, such as participation of additional characters. I can say with the title that concludes the "Crimson Alive" series exactly. If you are interested in this series, will no doubt if you put by suppressing this work. Story AD 19XX year Major incident that has plunged into chaos and fear around the world erupts "Irregular gate generation phenomenon" It appears by the distortion of the space of unknown cause that appears when suddenly The presence of unidentified "Irregular" Until it was the presence of unknown to the mankind Is the messenger than Koto-kai And to be recognized for the human race as a "natural enemy" is I did not need much time so When, at any time, you can either appear in any place It appears from unobservable at all "gate" Alien world life The unimaginable a singular ability too different to be called biological and a, even the Sugata-gata also a piece of infinite variety unity also feel Nature only that are common to them which does not let you They heinous presence of much only eat people However, human beings the same time almost the threat this It means that you wake up to the possibility that the unknown unprecedented It is now seen to Kiwamare in our neonatal Specific supernatural ability and perpetuated I have the potential to Watariaeru on an equal basis with irregular New race got a new power People the feeling of awe and admiration He, or he called this the girls ... And "Talent's" And about ten years from the first confirmation of the gate Era of turbulent flow, 20XX Year over time While many problems still On the stage of the world to continue to walk off when confusion Curtain of this story is up Basis operations Gallery Crimson_Alive_Extreme_Encounter_Screen_Shot_01.jpg|Character selection screen. Crimson_Alive_Extreme_Encounter_Screen_Shot_02.jpg|In-game screenshot 1. Crimson_Alive_Extreme_Encounter_Screen_Shot_03.jpg|In-game screenshot 2. External links *Crimson Alive Wiki *Official site (Japanese) Category:Doujin Softs Category:Fighting Games Category:Games